Chapter One
by T.Balfour
Summary: The first chapter of my nouvella in progress. Kind of corny theme but so far it's pretty good. Inspired by the writings of David Eddings and Tamora Pierce :


**Note(s) - The name of the book in project is not final, I'm open to suggestions as the chapters go on.**

**- This is being worked off an old story line from grade six; please pardon me on the lame subject .**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter One

The creamy white colt knelt before the shrine, his dark-wood coloured horn pressed lightly to the great golden-amber jewel at the base. His eyelids were firmly shut, his face a mask of concentration. The unicorn's mind probed gently towards the great jewel through his horn until he felt the familiar, almost over-whelming, godly presence.

_Pirran…_

Pirran's dark, chocolate brown eyes flew open to discover his sight covered in a thick milky film.

_Pirran…_

"_Yes holy Monoceros_?" he cast out through his thoughts into the jewel.

"_It is time Pirran… you must leave the islands..." _the spirit-like voice of the god replied.

"_But Master, are you sure…"_ Pirran began.

"_I can feel that it keeps growing Pirran... the presence leaves the city of magicians… I have let it grow far too long…_" the god cut in, his voice showing feelings of regret and... pain?

"_As you say Master, show me the way_," Pirran replied, concerned for his revered god.

An image of Pirran streaking across the First Island towards the Power Ruins flashed across his mind, replaced by the image of a great albatross soaring across the Great Eastern Sea towards a truly massive stretch of trees and forests. The new image was quickly changed to become a grey cloaked figure with their back turned, one hand around a twisted, entwined wooden-vine staff, and the other hand fastening a muddy brown stone with a glowing red centre to the top of staff through magical means, then the image flashed back to that of Pirran, galloping over the land-bridge, the dark-wood coloured strip down his back glowing an almost invisible golden-amber aura and it disappeared, almost as fast as it had all appeared.

"_Make haste! Run for the land bridge, past the Lake of the beloved Judai and do not stop till you reach the Power Ruins! I will further instruct you there…"_ Monoceros' voice echoed in his thoughts as the golden-amber stone let out a surge of power and Pirran's body and mind was flung back from the shrine's base, the clouding cleared from his eyes.

The Guardian unicorns jumped into attention, feeling the large surge of power across their minds. Their gold-coloured head and chest armour reflected amber colouring as the great jewel emanated a beautiful light. Pirran lay motionless for a moment, collecting his mind, his breath heaving. What on earth was that? All one-horns, as traditionally named, knew that the golden-ambers stones, particularly this great jewel, had always been a link to their mighty god, Monoceros, the first one-horn, but none knew it contained such magic powers to cast out even a juvenile unicorn.

"What was that youngling?" The head Guardian growled almost sternly, but his voice was filled with bewilderment and fear.

"At ease Light-hoof, for I do not know…" Pirran replied, still slightly dazed.

"Will it do that again?" asked a fearful young Guardian, his light grey coat quivering with anxiety.

Pirran climbed quickly to his feet and shook his head, "I am not sure, but I do not think it will. However I think you should begin spreading word for unicorns alike not to fear and that all is well. I think even those towards Lake Judai may have heard that."

At that point four more armoured Guardians came loping down the simple dirt pathway, slowing as they got closer. Pirran spotted their jeweled head armour, indicating higher ranks, as the four halted a few metres from him. A bright liver chestnut pawed his coal black hoof into the dirt and snorted with discomfort.

"What in the name of holy Monoceros was that?" he demanded in a deep, but gently noble voice of authority.

The other three ranked Guardians swept their eyes from one line on one side to the opposite side of Guardians; they all shook their heads. A deep, chocolate brown appaloosa squinted his black eyes that had a ghostly film almost entirely covering them.

"I know that my sight is fading, but young Pirran, is that you?" the aging unicorn asked, putting a hesitant hoof forward.

Pirran bowed his great, muscular neck in acknowledgement to the well aged creature before him.

"Aye, it is, Grandfather Kifelle," he answered.

A small, gentle smile tugged at the corner of Kifelle's mouth and he stepped forward to touch noses. Pirran did the same and stepped back to look his ancestor over.

"How old are you rounding to now work-horse? Eight thousand?" Pirran teased, mischief sparkling in his warm eyes.

Kifelle stretched his neck forward with uncanny speed alike those of youth and nipped his grandson on the shoulder.

"It is my three thousand and fifty-third year, thank you young colt," he replied with dignity, raising his head and flicking his tail.

Pirran whinnied a small laugh.

"And how old does my descendant turn? Forty?" the older unicorn continued, his eyes sparkling with the same mischief.

Pirran's laugh was cut short with choke of surprise and he snorted indignantly. His grandfather smiled and turned to his companions. Yet during this conversation, Pirran sought out the familiar feeling of his grandfather's mind.

"_Have you seen him_?" Pirran asked

"_Nay, I have not…_" Kifelle sent back to him.

"_Not even a thought has reached you_?" the colt pressed further.

Kefelle's mind seemed to heave a sigh before he replied.

"_No… my son further deprives me of that._"

"We need not worry friends, all is well," the appaloosa told his comrades, his face slightly grave and began trotting back down the simple path, his tail flicking back and forth with half-false amusement at the voiced conversation.

When the four had disappeared from sight at their leisurely pace, Pirran swung his head and met the eyes of the current watch's head Guardian and nodded.

"I will take my leave. Good day to you all," the colt announced and leapt forward into a lively canter, almost a gallop, in the direction of the land bridge.

Pirran made his way through plains, valleys and over knolls that were carpeted in beautifully lush grass and occasional small scattered young ash and acorn trees that provided cool shade. The creamy young unicorn knew the land-bridge was near as sounds of distant waves crashing and breaking upon rocks reached his ears. As Pirran drew closer, he slowed slightly and cast out a thought to the Guardians that would be standing by the land-bridge.

"_I cannot stop, I have pressing business and will arrive at the bridge shortly, clear my path_," Pirran cast out.

"_Please_," he added quickly.

A rather formal-minded unicorn's thought replied, "_Will we do as bade, and do not wish to ask questions_."

"_Thank-you dear brethren_," Pirran cast out once more.

When the bridge was in sight and not but thirty metres away, Pirran picked up his pace and nodded quickly to Guardians who had unblocked the path as promised. He ran at a dangerously fast pace over the land bridge, his neck outstretched and nostrils flared. The rhythmic beat of his hooves pounding and churning the earth beneath him filled his ears and thoughts and he slipped into a state of inexhaustible endurance. For now, time and thoughts meant nothing as Pirran stretched out, running as fast as his legs would carry him. The ground beneath him almost seemed to fly past, but as the distance he ran grew, he drew closer and closer to being east of the bottom end of Lake Judai, and it was not far from this point when he snapped back into mind. A probing power touched the edge of his mind ever so lightly that, had Pirran not concentrated and taken his studies and practices of the magical power in unicorns further, he would never have noticed. Pirran concentrated his will and snatched out and trapped the wisp of power in his grasp, tracing it back to a distant creature, possibly from the main continent. His power was blocked off from the creatures mind through strong mental walls.

"_Who are you and what do you want_?" Pirran demanded.

There was no reply, but the connection between them was hastily severed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Note - Well I hoped you liked it so far, even if it is just a first chapter. Please leave feedback, your precious time to read and comment will not go unappreciated ! :)**


End file.
